Time
by DuckTailXox
Summary: This story is a little bit random and very different from my other stories. I cant really explain it so you'll have to read it to find out! Some of the stuff in this story is a little bit rude or may upset people. Contains bullying. You have been warned.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: some of the stuff in this story is a little bit rude or may upset people. Contains bullying. You have been warned. I also have no beta so any I'm sorry if there are any mistakes! This story is different from the other stories I have written and is just a thing that came to my mind. **

**Chapter 1:**

"Hey! Stay away from him! Just cause he looks a little different doesn't mean you can just push him around like he's a nobody!" I shouted across the road at the gang who were pushing around this man. He looked to be about 20 and not from around here by the different clothes that he was wearing.

"And what you gonna do bout it little girl?" One sneered, in an annoying snippy voice. I just rolled my eyes and crossed the road to them. Once I was standing right in front of the one who spoke to me I said,

"This" and punched him square in the face. He looked shocked then started to back away slowly. When another ran towards me I kicked him in the crotch and made sure that he wasn't going anywhere for a while. When I looked back up they were all gone, and the one at my feet was struggling to get up and run away. I rolled my eyes and walked over him.

"I hate bullies," I muttered under my breath as I made my way towards the man who was the target. You see, I wasn't usually violent, its just I hate that people get bullied and I like to make sure it doesn't happen when I can stop it. I'd had enough experience being bullied and I knew what it was like, but that's a story for another time. I put out my hand for him to shake. He did, while saying,

"Thanks for that. I guess you could say I'm not from around here so I'm not really used to any of this stuff. Is there anything I can do to thank you?". I shook my head,

"I don't think so, there's not really much I want." He looked at me curiously.

"Ooh, I know. Have you ever seen Doctor Who?" He asked, I nodded vigorously, I loved that show and had always wanted to be able to travel in time.

"Well, you may think I'm just a little bit mad, but I happen to own a TARDIS. Maybe I could take you somewhere?" he said, wringing out his hands and looking at me like I was about to run away at any moment. Any other person would've burst out laughing, but I've seen some strange things in my life and I always knew it was true. Most of the stuff the BBC broadcasts is based on truth, so why shouldn't Doctor Who be?

"Awesome! Can you? Please?"I asked, jumping up and down like a kid at Christmas. He just grinned at me and lead me over to a blue police box that I hadn't noticed before. He opened up the door and lead me inside. It was just like the show, giant inside and filled with crazy gadgets and odd contraptions. I ran round and round the middle, looking at all the random things that you would never expect to all be in the same place. There was a toilet roll holder, a umbrella, a hat stand... you name it, it was there. I looked up when I heard the tell-tale sound of the TARDIS leaving. But where were we going?

"Where do you want to go? You name it and I can drop you off there for a bit?" he said, his hands sliding over the odd buttons and weird wires. Now, I had to think about that one, there were so many choices. I could go to Mars, or an unknown planet. I could visit my parents as children, or see my friends as kids. Or, Ooh, I've got it!

"Um, this may sound a little bit random but could you take me to Corringham, Essex in 2000 please?" I asked, looking at my toes and my face a bright pink. There was a good reason for me wanting to go there but it was a little bit random and I could fail my task. But hey, if it goes wrong at least I tried. I was brought out of my musings by the sound of the TARDIS moving, the whirring noise a reminder to hold onto something before I landed flat on my face. I looked over at the man, who was doing the same thing as me.

"Any specific date?" he asked, I shook my head. Just the year and I didn't care, risky but hey.

"What should I call you?" I asked him, almost shouting over the noise. He heard me though and replied with,

"The Doctor, obviously!" he said, rolling his eyes. What? How was I supposed to know, the BBC could of got it wrong and he could have been The Gardener for all I knew. I was brought out of my mini strop by the final jolt and then silence from the TARDIS. That could only mean one thing, we were here.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: soo, the last chapter was like the prologue, but still the beginning. so an introduction. it kinda goes odd from here...**

**Chapter 2:**

"Out you pop then little missie, and thanks again for helping me. When do you want me to pick you up, no wait, have this." he said, handing me a small circular button, that looked rather like a...

"no, wait, that's my Jammie Dodger, this is what you need." he said, taking the Jammie dodger, stuffing it in his mouth and handing me a square button. I put it in my pocket.

"Just press the button when you want to go back to your time and I will come and collect you! It also has whatever you need connected to it. Just look at the bottom." he said, a few crumbs falling out of his mouth. I grinned at him, waved goodbye and jumped out of the TARDIS.

"Thanks again! And see you later!" he said, closing the door of the TARDIS. Soon all I could see in the space of the blue box is a wisp of air, brushing the trees around and my hair into my face. I smiled to myself. 'I will be able to do this', I told myself again and again. I was looking for someone, I just had to find him. 'Corringham isn't that big' I told myself, hoping I wouldn't get lost. I'd never been to Corringham, but I've always wanted to so I did just a little bit of research on it. OK, I did a lot of research on it.

I continued saying my mantra in my head while I searched around this town, which was just a little bit bigger than I expected. Soon I was very very lost. I sat down on pavement, my head in my hands. That was when it hit me. I was in a town I'd never been to before, without anyone who I know, in a completely different time. I hadn't even been born yet. I didn't know what the date was and I had no connection to home whatsoever. That was all it took for me to start crying. I just couldn't do anything but cry. I kept telling myself to stop, but the tears kept coming. I was so stupid, just following a random guy into a TARDIS and getting myself stranded hoping to help somebody who doesn't know I exist. I have no money, no food, no shelter.

I was brought out of my self loathing my the sound of a cough next to me. I looked up. There in front of me was a boy about my age with dirty (not like the colour, but literally dirty)blond hair in a kind of bowl cut, I wasn't really sure. It didn't suit him very well. He had blue misty eyes you could just get lost in and a cute button nose. Overall, apart from the hair, he was pretty cute. That was when I noticed who it was. OMG! Its...

"I'm sorry, but are you OK?" he asked, _yes, I'm much better now._

"Yeah, I'm fine, just a little bit lost." I said, looking back down at the ground, willing my face to go back to a normal colour, not bright pink from the crying. Once I was certain it had I looked back up to look closer at him. As much as he acted happy, with that cute smile on his face, you could see the worry, pain and trouble. He must be an amazing actor to get through all that without just falling over.

"Would you like some help getting somewhere? Or are you a different kind of lost?" see, this kid knows me, even though we've never met.

"Well, a different kind." I said, sighing and looking down. When I looked up again I could see that he wanted me to expand a little on it.

"I've never been here before, I have no home, no money..." I said. And that was when I remembered something. _It also has whatever you need connected it. Just look at the bottom._ What if the button helps. I quickly grabbed it out my back pocket and looked at the bottom. There, in a tiny compartment was a bag. When I pulled it out it flattened out to about the size of a handbag, as well as looking exactly like the bag under my bed at home. When I put my hand inside I could feel lots and lots of pieces of paper. Wait, they weren't paper, it was money.

"Any houses on sale near you're house?" I asked, trying to look as innocent as possible, Inside I was evilly grinning. He looked a little bit confused, but didn't question me. I guess it was pretty rough here (I've only been here for about an hour and two people have already come at me. Not that they got very far.)so lots of people my age were stuck on there own.

"Actually, my neighbours are keen to get rid of their house, so you can always try them." he said, not even bothering to find out that I wasn't some crazy stalker or murderer trying to find out information about him.

"How do you know I'm not some crazy stalker person trying to find out more about you so I'm buying you're neighbours house?" I asked, a quizzical look on my face. But I had a feeling I knew the answer if I'd done my research about him well enough.

"I guess you could say I'm very good at reading people. I can tell you're a kind person who protects those she loves fiercely and fights for what she thinks is right. I don't think you want to kill me or my family." he said, a cute grin on his face. I returned the smile, because he was exactly right.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Thank you RockAndRollIsMyReligion for constantly begging me to write more chapters :D. **

**Chapter 3:**

**Dougie POV:**

I was walking to school, trying my best to blend into the road as I wanted no one to see me. Mum had forced me out of the door and I didn't want to have to leave her. I was worried about what would happen if I left her alone with Dad. And then there was Jazzie, who I wouldn't look after at school so she had to stay at home in her room as she was only 4.

I was walking along looking down at the floor when I heard a little sniffle and the sound of crying coming from near me. I instantly looked up and tried to locate the noise. There she was, a girl, about my age, with her head in her hands crying her eyes out. Instantly I knew I had to help. Stuff school, I'll just fail anyway. I coughed to get her attention and her head shot up straight away. I had a closer look at her, she had long blonde hair to her back, shiny blue eyes and a small button nose. Overall, when she wasn't blotchy and teary, she was quite pretty. She wouldn't talk to me, I was really ugly, with my horrible bowl cut hair, dull blue eyes and small square nose. But oh well, I could tell she wasn't one to judge.

"I'm sorry, but are you OK?" I asked, and for some reason a small spark of recognition set alight in her eyes, like she'd found what she was searching for.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just a little bit lost." she said, looking back down at the ground. When she looked back up her face was a creamy white colour instead of bright red. Much prettier, I think. She stared at me with a look of understanding, like she knew what I was going through. It scared me a little bit.

"Would you like some help getting somewhere? Or are you a different kind of lost?"I asked, because I'd been a different kind of lost before. Just not knowing what to do with myself, feeling lost to the world.

"Well, a different kind." she sighed, looking down at the ground. I looked at her encouraging her to tell me a little bit more information.

"I've never been here before, I have no home, no money..." she faded out, almost like she remembered something else. She quickly grabbed something out of her back pocket and looked at it, which was some kind of button. She then pulled a bag from it and put her hand inside. She smiled, like she had found exactly what she needed. I guess she had when I saw a glimpse of money inside the bag. My eyes widened ever so slightly, but I didn't say anything, I knew she wouldn't do anything bad with it,nor did she get it from anywhere bad.

"Any houses on sale near you're house?" she asked, a innocent smile on her face. How could I resist that smile, it was perfected perfectly with the puppy dog eyes.

"Actually, my neighbours are keen to get rid of their house, so you can always try them." I said, turning around so that she could follow me. When I didn't hear movement behind me I turned round to face her again.

"How do you know I'm not some crazy stalker person trying to find out more about you so I'm buying you're neighbours house?" She asked, a quizzical look on her face.

"I guess you could say I'm very good at reading people. I can tell you're a kind person who protects those she loves fiercely and fights for what she thinks is right. I don't think you want to kill me or my family." I said, a grin on my face. She returned the smile, because I think we both knew I was exactly right.

**Ruby POV:**

He began to lead me to his neighbours house with me following behind. When we got there he turned around and said

"You know, I don't actually know you're name. If it's OK,it would be lovely to know it." he asked. It was a little bit confusing because he didn't need permission to ask my name, I was fine with him just asking. But still I replied with

"My name's Ruby. What's yours?" I knew the answer to that question, but I wanted to keep up my appearance.

"Oh, I'm Dougie."he said, looking at the ground.

"Hey, don't keep looking at the ground. You may think you're not good enough to be my friend or something, but trust me, you are an amazing person. Don't let anything get you down. It would be awesome if we could be friends." I said. I knew I was going to have to speak to him about it, and that awkward silence was irritating me. When I looked up to see his face he had a wide smile on it.

"Thanks, I guess you could say I don't really have many friends and something like that's really nice." he replied.

"Aww, come here you!" I said, pulling him in for a hug. He immediately stiffened up. I took a step backwards.

"OMG, I'm sorry, I'm sorry." I kept mumbling. How could I forget that he hates contact? Agh, he's going to hate me know.

"Hey! Stop it, its OK. It was just unexpected. We can try that again, eh?" he said, forcing me to look at him.

"Really? Its OK, I don't mind." I said, hating the fact that he doesn't want me to yet allows me to give him a hug. (I love cuddles) he just sighed and pulled me in for a hug, which I immediately returned. When he let go I stood back and smiled.

"Thanks." I said, watching his face to make sure he was OK.

"No, thank you. I'm not used to physical contact that's good so that really helped." he replied, returning the smile. That was when we heard a wolf whistle from over the road. Dougie stiffened up again and I slowly turned around to see who it was. It was a gang f boys around 17 all wearing hoodies. I immediately knew they were Dougie's bullies. Oh boy, are they gonna get whooped. They'll never see what's coming.

"Hey, Dog Breath, who's the girlfriend. Is she as wussy as you, 'cause we could sure teach her a lesson. She'll just leave you for us anyway." the leader said, that made me absolutely fuming. How dare they talk to Dougie or about me like that.

"Leave her alone!" Dougie shouted across the road, shocking all of us. But I was proud and turned to give him a smile, while the gang looked mental. He returned a small smile and came to stand next to me.

"OK Dog breath. We weren't gonna whoop you're ass in front of you're girlfriend but I guess for that one we'll have to know." the leader said, stalking across the road with his gang right behind him. I heard Dougie's breathing shallow. I immediately knew he was having a panic attack, so I grabbed his hand and squeezed it, hoping to reassure him some. He stopped panicking as much, but was still very scared.

"Aww, ain't that cute. You're girlfriends giving you one last hand hold, and then she's gonna leave you. Come here pretty bird." he said, cooing at me. Alright then, I'll give 'em just what they want. I started walking towards them, letting go of Dougie's hand, reluctantly. When I was right in front of the leader I leaned up to his ear, all the while he had a giant grin on his face.

"I thought he told you to leave me alone." I whispered into his ear, then kicked him right where it hurts. He immediately doubled over in pain.

"Well, he's included in that equation. Leave him alone." I said, my voice calm and collected. I moved the strand of hair in my face out of my eyes and turned to the other gang members, who

were starting towards me.

"Where I'm from there was a gang just like you lot. Once I was the girlfriend of the leader. But I kicked his ass the first time his hand connected with my face. So, I suggest you leave me and Dougie alone or you will end up just like him. Gangless and stuck at the bottom of the river." I said, a menacing glare in my eyes, yet my voice was calm. It wasn't completely true, but similar to the truth. They all looked scared silly. I just stomped my foot and they all ran away. The leader got up and whispered

"I'll get you Poynter, when you're pretty bird isn't around to look after you're ass." and he ran away before I could do anything about him. Once they had left I turned around to check on Dougie, who was standing still as a statue. I made sure he was still breathing and then did my best to pull him out of his panic attack. I had a best friend who was prone to panic attacks so I was used to dealing with them. You just have to tell them everything's fine and ensure them that I'm there and it usually eases a bit. Once I was sure he was not going to die I sat him down on the edge of the pavement and sat next to him.

"I'm not leaving until you ask me to you know." I said, looking into his eyes and rubbing his hands with mine.

"That won't be for a while then." he chocked out, his voice raspy and small.

"OK, so here's the plan. I'll by you're neighbours house and I will try to get into you're school so we can spend more time together, if that's OK with you. And I will help you with the bullying and everything will be fine. OK?" I asked/told him. He nodded, still to scared to speak.

"Can you lead me to the house or do you want to wait a bit?" I asked, scared he would have another panic attack. He breathed in, stood up and put that smile back on his face. Immediately my smile dropped, because his was fake. He realised that and stopped.

"I'll be fine. I think it would be better if we just got home as quick as possible." he said, beginning to walk away. I just sighed and followed him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

**Dougie POV:**

I began to lead her (I still don't know her name) to my neighbours house. When we got there I turned around.

"You know, I don't actually know you're name. If it's OK,it would be lovely to know it." I asked, I didn't like starting conversations and I wasn't very used to it.

"My name's Ruby. What's yours?" she asked.

"Oh, I'm Dougie."I said, looking at the ground.

"Hey, don't keep looking at the ground. You may think you're not good enough to be my friend or something, but trust me, you are an amazing person. Don't let anything get you down. It would be awesome if we could be friends." She said. That really meant a lot to me so I looked up and gave her a wide, real, grin.

"Thanks, I guess you could say I don't really have many friends and something like that's really nice." I replied with to show her what it meant to me. Then the next thing she did scared me.

"Aww, come here you!" she said, attempting to pull me into a hug. I immediately stiffened up, memories of people hurting me coming straight to the front of my brain. She literally bounced backwards away from me.

"OMG, I'm sorry, I'm sorry." She kept mumbling, pacing. I had to try and calm her down. I actually really needed a cuddle and I knew she wouldn't hurt me.

"Hey! Stop it, its OK. It was just unexpected. We can try that again, eh?" I said, forcing her to look at me.

"Really? Its OK, I don't mind." she said, not realising that I really wanted a cuddle as much as her. I just sighed and pulled her in for a hug, which she immediately returned. When I let go she stood back and smiled.

"Thanks." She said, watching me, to which I just returned a smile.

"No, thank you. I'm not used to physical contact that's good so that really helped." I replied. That was when we heard a wolf whistle from over the road. I immediately knew what was about to happen. I stiffened up again and she slowly turned around to see who it was. Ruby suddenly seemed to get very angry.

"Hey, Dog Breath, who's the girlfriend. Is she as wussy as you, 'cause we could sure teach her a lesson. She'll just leave you for us anyway." the leader said, I hated that she had to get involved in them. I wanted to be able to protect her.

"Leave her alone!" I shouted across the road, then I stiffened up again because they all looked shocked, the gang also looked very angry. Ruby turned round and gave me a smile to show she was proud of me, so I returned the smile and came to stand next to her, not behind her.

"OK Dog breath. We weren't gonna whoop you're ass in front of you're girlfriend but I guess for that one we'll have to know." the leader said, stalking across the road with his gang right behind him. I used all the power I could muster to not stop breathing at that second. Ruby must of realised I was panicking and gave my hand a small squeeze. I then tried even harder to breath because even though I barely knew her she still meant as much to me as Jazzie.

"Aww, ain't that cute. You're girlfriends giving you one last hand hold, and then she's gonna leave you. Come here pretty bird." The leader cooed, giving me shivers and not good ones. Ruby let go of my hand and walked up to the leader. My heart immediately dropped to my stomach. I realised I really didn't want her to leave me, so much for my promise to never get attached to anyone. When she was right in front of the leader she leaned up to his ear, all the while he had a giant grin on his face.

"I thought he told you to leave me alone." she whispered into his ear so quietly that I almost missed it, then kneed him in the balls. He immediately doubled over in pain. It took all I had in me not to laugh.

"Well, he's included in that equation. Leave him alone." She said, her voice deadly calm, like the sea before a storm. she moved the strand of her long blonde hair in her face out of her eyes and turned to the other gang members, who were starting towards her. I got scared again, but this time for her safety not mine.

"Where I'm from there was a gang just like you lot. Once I was the girlfriend of the leader. But I kicked his ass the first time his hand connected with my face. So, I suggest you leave me and Dougie alone or you will end up just like him. Gangless and stuck at the bottom of the river." She said, a menacing glare in her eyes, yet her voice was still calm. They all looked scared silly. She just stomped my foot and they all ran away. The leader got up and whispered

"I'll get you Poynter, when you're pretty bird isn't around to look after you're ass." and he ran away. I knew that as soon as she was gone I was gonna get it bad. Once they had left she turned around to check on me. I knew that what she said wasn't entirely true as after she said it her eyes were full of pain.

"I'm not leaving until you ask me to you know." she said, looking into my eyes and rubbing my hands with her. That immediately sorted my breathing out as that was what I wanted.

"That won't be for a while then." I chocked out, my voice raspy and small.

"OK, so here's the plan. I'll buy you're neighbours house and I will try to get into you're school so we can spend more time together, if that's OK with you. And I will help you with the bullying and everything will be fine. OK?" She asked/told me. I nodded, as I wanted that also.

"Can you lead me to the house or do you want to wait a bit?" She asked, on edge so that I wouldn't think it as an order. But to be honest it was easier if she just told me what to do so I could think easily. I breathed in, stood up and put that smile back on my face. Immediately her smile dropped, I guess she knew mine was fake. I realised this and stopped smiling. It was just causing her more pain.

"I'll be fine. I think it would be better if we just got home as quick as possible." I said, beginning to walk away. She just sighed and followed me. I guess I'm gonna have to open up to her more or she'll just give up.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

**Ruby POV:**

I bought Dougie's neighbours house rather quickly. It seems they didn't care that they were selling it to a 13 year old with no parents but it was cheap and easier than having to explain where my parents were. They threw the key at me and sped off, not bothering to take anything but a few suitcases of clothes. I turned to Dougie, who seemed to be deep in thought, and waved my hand in his face. That brought him out of his stupor and made me laugh a bit.

"The house is all mine and I need some help getting it ready. Feel like helping me?" I asked, putting the key into the door to open it and go check it out.

"hmm, help you tidy up this house, or go home and explain why I missed school. Decisions decisions, I think I'll help you!" he said, grinning. I laughed again. We both walked into the house and began to investigate. It was actually a lot bigger than I expected. Downstairs there was a big living room, a small kitchen and a random room which I think I'll turn into a music room. Then on the next floor there was three rooms, one bigger than the others which I'll claim as mine. I'll also turn one into a study so I'll have one spare room for Dougie if he wants it. There was also an en suite bathroom to the master room, as well as another big bathroom at the end of the hall. Then there was also the loft which I think I'll fill with books and other random things. I might even put a table in there so I can work there as well.

Once I had finished going through the house I went to find Dougie, who was standing at the end of the living room looking out the double doors at the garden. The garden was actually very big, but it was empty. I guess I'll be doing a bit of gardening soon.

"So, what do you think?" I asked Dougie, who was still staring into the garden.

"I had no idea our neighbours house was so big! Our house is tiny compared to it." he said, looking over the fence where you could just see a little cottage. I guess that was Dougie's house. I don't know how they fit a family of 4 in there.

"Well, it needs a lot of work, but I think this place will look amazing!" I said, earning myself a smile from Dougie.

"Where do we start?" he asked, to which I got out a piece of paper and a pen from my bag and went to the dusty old seti, Dougie following close behind me. I sat down and began writing a list of all the things I will need to replace and get to make this place more comfy. Every so often Dougie would tell me something that the place needs which I would write down. It was nice that he was freely talking to me without worrying about things.

After a while I decided we had everything on the list. I looked at my watch, 4:30.

"Well, I think I'm going to go and get some of this stuff from the shops. Do you want to come with me?" I asked, wondering if he'd like to go home yet.

"Can I go home and check on my sister and then I'll meet you outside you're house?" he asked, getting up with me.

"Of course, take as long as you like!" I said, showing him to the door. When he was gone I decided to go through some more stuff to make piles of stuff to throw away.

**Dougie's POV:**

I wandered over to my house, letting myself in. I could immediately hear shouting from the front room so I went in to see what was the matter.

"Fine! I'm going to the pub. Don't wait up for me!" Dad shouted, then shoved his way past me to the car. Mum sighed then sat down on the sofa, her head in her hands. I went over and gave her a cuddle. When she had calmed down she gave me a small smile.

"How was you're day honey?" she asked. I guess she knows I didn't go to school then. Mum never minds about these things though.

"Great! I did loads of cool things!" I smiled back at her, this time a genuine smile. She smiled and got up to go to the kitchen.

"So, I hear we have a new neighbour. Any idea who it is?" she asked. I smirked.

"No, I didn't know we had a new neighbour. Maybe I'll go and introduce myself some time!" I said, sitting on the kitchen top.

"Oh, that's nice dear."

"DOOOGGIIIEEEE!" I heard someone shout, which I recognised as my 5 year old sister, Jazzie. She jumped up into my arms when she got to me. I swung her around, making her giggle and mum sigh. She was always worried I would drop her, though I never would.

"Hello Jazz, hows you're day been?" I asked her, smiling. Jazzie always made me smile even if I was in the worst of moods.

(**AN: Imagine Jazzie has a cute voice like a 5 year old that is so you cute you cant help but coo at!**)"Its been gweat! I painted a pictwure of a doggie and it was weally pwetty!" she chattered, reaching for the biscuit tin. I pulled her away and tutted. That made her giggle again.

"Now now, not before dinner. And that reminds me. Mum, can I go out for a bit before dinner please? I'll be back around 6 or 7." I asked, hoping Mum would say yes. I would normally just go and not ask but I like it when Mum knows where I'm going.

"That would be fine, but would you be able to look after Jazzie for me and take her with you?" Mum asked. I understood that it was hard for her to look after Jazzie and the house so I was more than happy to help. Its not like Jazzie's a pain anyway.

"OK then, come on Jazz." I said, heaving her down from the top and putting her on my shoulders. She said goodbye to Mum and I waved. I quickly grabbed Jazzie's rucksack and my skateboard that Jazzie loves and headed out the door. I met Beth outside her house for introductions.


	6. Chapter 6

**Ruby POV:**

when I met Dougie outside my house he had a young girl with blonde hair to her shoulders, blue eyes like Dougie and cute dimples. She looked just like a young me. I had a feeling this was the famous Jazzie.

"Hello there little one? And who might you be?" I said reaching up to shake Jazzie's hand,to which she giggled.

"Hewwo miss, my names Jazzie, but you can call me Jazz." she said, pretending to curtsy without falling off of Dougie's shoulders.

"Well, my names Ruby Jazz." I said. For some reason Dougie looked shocked. I sent him a questioning look.

"Sorry, it's just she's usually really shy in front of new people and she only ever lets me call her Jazz." he said, shaking his head.

"Aww, is baby Dougie jealous?" I cooed, making Jazzie giggle and Dougie chuckle.

"Whatever. Anyway, were taking Jazz with us because Mum needs space but we have to be back by 6 for dinner." he said, starting to walk down the road. Then he stopped.

"By the way, where are we going?" I laughed at that.

"I don't know. We need to go to somewhere that sells furniture. Any ideas?" I asked. He grinned and said

"I know just the place, follow me." I did as he said. Half way there he stopped and pulled Jazzie of his back. He got a skateboard out of the bag on his back and out it on the ground.

"Jazz, do you want to go on the skateboard?" he asked her, to which she nodded vigorously. He lifted her up and swung her around causing her to squeal, then put her down on the skateboard. He held her hand while she rode along on the skateboard. You could see just how much they loved each other and had a connection without even knowing them very well. I just wanted to squeal and coo at how cute they were. I just walked behind them grinning. Dougie turned to me.

"You alright Dimples?" I immediately stopped smiling. I hated my dimples as they made my whole face scrunch up. I tried not to fully smile very much because there is no way of stopping them.

"Hey, I didn't mean to offend you or anything. I like you're dimples. There's nothing wrong with them!" he said, sounding panicked.

"Yeah, I weally like you're dimples, they're like mine!" Jazzie said, smiling up at me with her dimples showing. I couldn't help but smile back.

"Thanks Jazz, and its OK Doug, don't worry about it!"I said, emphasising the Doug, making it his new nickname. He laughed a bit, but was back into his shell. I nudged his shoulder.

"Hey, its fine, I just don't really like my dimples." I said, smiling at him, he smiled back and nudged me back, causing me to laugh. We walked for another five minutes till we got to the furniture shop, a giant building covered in graffiti and other rubbish.

"Its not much, but its the only place they'd sell this stuff to a kid in." he shrugged.

"It'll do just fine, I only need necessities, I can find the rest easily." I said, walking into the shop.

"OK, lets split up and meet back here in five minutes, we can find everything on thee list easier," I said, handing Dougie a list and waving. I started walking in the other direction searching.

"Come on then Jazz, we have a mission." he said, walking the other way with a giggling Jazzie.

After five minutes I came back to our meeting spot to see Dougie and Jazz laughing and talking. I smiled at them and ran quickly over to them.

"Found everything on you're list?" I asked. They both nodded and started leading me to all the things that they had found. Once I was certain that everything was chosen and written down on the piece of paper in my hand precisely, we all made our way down to the till to order it all.

"So, when will it all arrive?" I asked, worried about the fact that I won't be able to do anything till it all arrives.

"2 days" the lady said, not even looking up at me. That was too long, I wont be able to even sleep tonight.

"Can't it be any earlier?" I asked, she just shook her head, still not looking up. I just shook my head and walked out. Everything was done and I had everything ordered and ready. As soon as we were all back at the house and outside mine, I sat on the step and sighed, my head in my hands.

"What's wong Wuby?" Jazzie asked, concern in her voice. I looked up to see her and Dougie looking at me with concerned expressions.

"I have no bed, no food and no drinks in my house until two days time." I said blankly.

"You can stay at ouw house!" Jazzie said excitedly. I shook my head, surely their mum wouldn't allow me to stay at their house, she didn't even know me.

"I don't see why not, Mum said we should become friends with our neighbours and we can explain why, you have a good enough reason." Dougie said, smiling at me. I returned the smile and got up, saying

"I've got nothing else, so why not. Thanks guys," giving them both a hug. We walked over to their house, still in a half hug. Dougie let go and went to open the door, while I picked up Jazzie and put her on my shoulders. Dougie led us both into the kitchen where their mother was cooking.

"Um Mum, this is Ruby, our new neighbour. Is it alright if she stays the night because she doesn't have anywhere to sleep at her house for two days?" Dougie asked, being followed by lots of 'pwease's by Jazzie.

"That's fine dear, but she'll have to stay in Dougie's room. It's lovely to meet you Ruby, you can stay for as long as you like. And dinner will be in ten minutes for the three of you." She said, ushering us out of the kitchen. Dougie and Jazzie's mum had mousy blonde hair, misty grey eyes and she looked very tired. I guess that's what happens when you have an abusive husband and two kids. I followed Dougie up to his room to organise where I'm sleeping as he is the only one with a sofa bed. His room was very small, with the sofa taking up one side of the room, his bed the other. The walls were covered in Blink and other random posters.

"Its not much, but it'll do." he said, walking over to the lizard tanks in the corner by his bed. Ooh, so these were the famous lizards of Dougie Poynter.

"What have you got in those?" I asked, curious as to where on the lizard timeline he was.

"Well, over there is the breeding tank, where I have loads of baby lizards. And over here I have my favourite, Zukie." he said, pointing at each tank. I had a look at both of them and smiled, I loved animals and scaly ones where no exception.

"They're amazing!" I said in awe. He picked Zukie up out of his tank and put him on his shoulder.

"Zukie, meet Ruby, Ruby, meet Zukie." he said, making me giggle. I stroked Zukie's head, making him lean down into my touch.

"Wow, he doesn't usually like meeting other people, he's only just got used to Jazzie and its not like I have many friends over anyway. It seems everyone loves you." he joked, poking me in the ribs, I laughed and swatted at his hand.

"Not my fault I'm so awesome!" I said, causing us both to fall over laughing. Seems Mr Poynter isn't that bad when you get to know him, we'll be great friends, I know it!


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: the music taste used in this chapter is my own. I LOVE MUSIC! I could live with just food, wifi and music. **

**Ruby POV:**

we decided to go back to my house and start setting rooms up that we can do so that I will make the place more homey.

"OK, so tomorrow were getting paint, this place is too dull." I said, writing that down on the pad of paper I put on the kitchen side, which I will replace as it is grimy and horrible. You see, the bag lets you have anything, you just need to think of it and it will appear in the bag, no matter what size. I just don't want to produce furniture out of it so I'll leave that to the company. There was only really one room I wanted to get started on. But I had to do that without Dougie.

"OK Dougs, I'm gonna go do a room while I want you to start on you're room. Just write a list of things we'll need to buy and we'll get them tomorrow. Anything you want from you're house you can just go and get!" I said, to which I got an 'OK' from Dougie and we set off to work. I walked down the hall to my soon-to-be music room and got to work. I pulled out of my bag a music stand, posters and magazines for all my favourite musicians, and lots and lots of different CD's, along with a CD/iPod player. There were loads of different CD's, Busted, McFly, though I'll have to hide those from Dougie, it would be terrible if he found them, Paloma Faith, some Now That's What I Call Music CD's, Adele, Ellie Goulding, Florence and The Machine, Gabrielle Aplin, Taylor Swift, Panic! At The Disco, Jason Mraz, Coldplay, Owl City, Olly Murs, SClub 7 (What I like my classics?), The Script, Diana Vickers, Jessie J , Ed Sheeran and I even had a One Direction CD in there somewhere. I put them all in a pile in the corner, so I can put them on the shelves when they arrive. I next got out my baby and probably most prized possession, my guitar. My parents bought it for me when I was five and haven't got rid of it since. I'm not too bad at playing it and when I do play I always feel calm and free, like there's nothing wrong in the world. I decided to sit down on the newly found stool that I got out of my bag and play for a while, as Dougie hadn't come to find me yet. I decided to play an old favourite of mine as it always calmed me down and reminded me of my mother, who would sing it to me as I fell asleep as a young girl. I took a deep breath, picked up a pick and started strumming.

_I'm a phoenix in the water  
A fish that's learnt to fly  
And I've always been a daughter  
But feathers are meant for the sky  
So I'm wishing, wishing further  
For the excitement to arrive  
It's just I'd rather be causing the chaos  
Than laying at the sharp end of this knife_

With every small disaster  
I'll let the waters still  
Take me away to some place real

'Cause they say home is where your heart is set in stone  
Is where you go when you're alone  
Is where you go to rest your bones  
It's not just where you lay your head  
It's not just where you make your bed  
As long as we're together, does it matter where we go?  
Home home home home

So when I'm ready to be bolder,  
And my cuts have healed with time  
Comfort will rest on my shoulder  
And I'll bury my future behind  
I'll always keep you with me  
You'll be always on my mind  
But there's a shining in the shadows  
I'll never know unless I try

With every small disaster  
I'll let the waters still  
Take me away to some place real

'Cause they say home is where your heart is set in stone  
Is where you go when you're alone  
Is where you go to rest your bones  
It's not just where you lay your head  
It's not just where you make your bed  
As long as we're together, does it matter where we go?  
Home home home home home home home

'Cause they say home is where your heart is set in stone  
Is where you go when you're alone  
Is where you go to rest your bones  
It's not just where you lay your head  
It's not just where you make your bed  
As long as we're together, does it matter where we go?  
Home home home home

As I was finishing the last line and opening my eyes, I didn't even realise when I closed them, I saw Dougie standing in the doorway, looking very calm yet thoughtful.

"Hey Doug, finished you're room?" I asked, pulling him out of his stupor. 'I guess thinking hurts' I internally giggled, something I don't do out loud.

"Oh, hey, yeah, I have the list of stuff here," he said awkwardly, passing me a scrap of paper with a list of stuff on. I went through the list and put it in my pocket. I would get the stuff from the bag tomorrow and other stuff from the shops.

"That was amazing by the way. I've never heard the song before though, it sounds different." he said, I just thanked him, hoping he wouldn't ask questions I couldn't answer. '_Oh yeah its called Home by Gabrielle Aplin, an artist from 2013 that I like and I'm also from 2013. When is dinner time?' _Yeah, maybe not.

"Oh, we need to go now, its around dinner time." he said, turning around and heading for his house, eager to see little Jazzie. I followed smiling to myself, today's been OK. I just hope nothing else goes bad. But, alas, luck is never on my side.


	8. Chapter 8

**Ruby POV:**

we got back to the Poynter household and after Dougie had thrown Jazzy around a bit we all sat down at the dinner table, me at the end, while the other two sat next to each other. We were all chatting happily but Mrs Poynter kept giving me worried glances and I was a little bit unsure why. I decided it was time I had a talk to her, could even give her a hand cooking.

"Hey Mrs Poynter, do you need a hand?" I said chirpily, putting a small yet graceful smile on her face.

"Ahh, its would be lovely dear, thank you ever so much. And please call me Sam, Mrs Poynter makes me feel old." she said, laughing softly. I chuckled with her and followed her to the kitchen. She instructed me on what to do and we peacefully got into our jobs.

"So, are you OK? You seem quite nervous." I said, leaning against the counter with all the plates stacked and ready next to me.

"Yes fine dear, just a little worried that's all." she said, not meeting my eye and staring into the cupboard.

"Worried about what? You can tell me you know. Its not like I'm going to tell someone and you need to get it off your back." I said carefully, worried whether she'd get mad at me for prying or not. I really did want to help her.

"My husband. I'm worried what he'll say about having you round here and whether he'll start a fuss. The chair you were sitting in is usually his chair and I don't know if he's coming home" there was a loud bang as the front door was open and Sam stopped mid sentence, jumping and yelping as if someone had slapped her. I guess that meant Mr Poynter was coming home for dinner tonight then. I gathered up the plates for Dougie and Jazzie while Mrs Poynter took hers, Mr Poynter's and mine. I set down Jazzie's and she gave me a little kiss on the cheek, tucking in straight away. I chuckled, she was very hungry. That was when Mr Poynter noticed me.

"Who's the girl?" he asked, pointing at me with a stubby finger. Well, I'll try the nice approach but if that doesn't work then we'll have a little trouble.

"Hello, my names Ruby. I've just moved in next door." I said smiling. He just stared at me but as soon as the food was in front of him he just ignored me and started shovelling mouthfuls in. I just shook my head and continued serving. Dougie gave me an apologetic look when I put his food down but I just smiled and gave him a look that said 'I honestly couldn't care less'. He nodded and tucked in. I sat down and started to eat as well.

"Excuse me, but what do you think your doing?" Mr Poynter said, staring at me while still chewing a mouth full of food.

"Um, eating?" I said, though it sounded more like a question.

"OK Dumbass. Why are you eating the food that I have bought and collected for THIS family and the last time I checked you weren't my daughter." he said slowly, as if talking to a small child. OK, that was it, I was fuming about that one and was going to give him a smart comeback until I was interrupted.

"Leave her alone Dad, she's my friend and I invited her over for dinner as she's all alone next door." Dougie said, making me smile. I guess he does have a backbone, just doesn't protect himself but the people around him instead. Well, I'll soon sort that.

"Oh, protecting your girlfriend are we? She doesn't deserve to be sitting at this table, and neither do you." he said, getting up and walking towards Dougie. You could see the fear in his eyes. If Mr Poynter did anything he was in for it. He picked Dougie up by the collar of his polo shirt and dragged him up out of his chair. Sam ran for Jazzie to stop her from getting hurt which I could understand. Jazzie was trying to get to Dougie to protect him but I knew it would end with her getting hurt as well. This had probably happened before so she knew what was going to happen. Mr Poynter dropped Dougie onto the floor and lifted his fist as if to hit him. That was when I decided to do something.

"STOP IT!" I shouted, causing everyone to look at me.

"Excuse me, but shut up Diamond." Mr Poynter said and I sighed. I walked towards him, giving Dougie time to stand up next to me, not leaving though which I found odd.

"My name," I seethed out between my teeth, "is Ruby." I said, now standing right in front of him. He just laughed at me causing spit to fly in my face. Now that made me mad, but I wanted to wait and see what he would do.

"Petty girl." he said, lifting his fist and swinging it towards me. But I grabbed it before he had the chance. He looked confused and then cried out in pain when I twisted it round. Before I had a chance to do anything else Dougie grabbed me and pulled me upstairs, Jazzie following behind us. Just as I was nearing the edge of the room I covered Jazzie's ears and shouted

"Bastard!" at him. Dougie chuckled from up the stairs and Mr Poynter roared in anger. The last thing we heard from downstairs was the front door slam. Well, that was eventful.


	9. Chapter 9

**2 Months Later:**

**Ruby POV:**

Ahh, the house was finally done. I even made it extra special by not letting anyone into it so it would be a surprise. But today was the day to show everyone, and by everyone I mean Mrs Poynter, Dougie and Jazzie. They have been so kind to me letting me stay at theirs and now is the time to repay the favour. I put on the finishing touches and went to the door. Outside, Dougie and Jazzie were running in circles and Mrs Poynter was sitting on the step watching them, a smile on her face. I went to sit next to her. We just peacefully sat in silence watching them, both now smiling. Finally when Dougie noticed I was out here he nudged Jazzie and ran towards us.

"Can we go in now, pleeeeaaassseee?" Dougie asked, sounding more like Jazzie than himself. I nodded and they both ran to the door, me and Sam following close behind. I took Sam to the kitchen through the now wooden floored hall with light blue wallpaper, contrasting perfectly with the dark wood, for a coffee while the 'kids' went exploring.

**Dougie POV:**

I had been waiting to explore this place for ages. In Ruby's house I felt like a kid again, able to do whatever I want whenever I want, without having to worry about anyone judging me. Me and Jazzie can just run around like nutters and no one cares.

I decided to check out downstairs first. The first room connected to the hall that I went into was the living room. The walls were a light mint green colour that went perfectly with the oak furniture and flooring. Round the walls were lots of different sized sofa's and armchairs, all the same grey/blue colour. Then there was also a huge TV equipped with all the latest sound gear and games to play with it, as well as a cool DVD player underneath. On the wall next to it were loads of shelved covered with different DVD's, almost every DVD you could think of, even including my favourite, Jurassic Park! In the middle of the room was a coffee table with a sketchpad and pencils, which is weird as Ruby said she can't draw, but oh well, a mat or mugs, a tissue box (Ruby's really organised and has everything!) and lots of other random things that clever people have. On the wall behind the sofa's were loads of lass cabinets filled with everything beautiful you could imagine. There were photos, painting, glass sculptures, statues, everything! But it all fit together perfectly and made it look homey and magical.

I went out to the hall again and to the next room along, which was the Dining Room. In this room it was all very elegant and old fashioned. The walls were a deep red colour with a wooden boarder line, the same light wood as the floor. In the middle of the room was a really long table with seats for 8 people. In the corner of the room was a small bar which had alcohol just in case but also had orange juice and other non alcoholic drinks too. There was also a fireplace with a rug and a rocking chair in front of it, to give the room an authentic touch. The lights were also proper chandeliers so the room looked amazing!

The next room was the Kitchen, where I found Mum and Ruby having a natter. I like the fact that Mum has someone to talk to though, she's never really had many girl friends as she never got on with the mums at school I don't blame her, they were all either high or just too pink. The kitchen also had an elegant effect to it, with black and white tiled flooring and white tiled walls with randomly dotted black tiles in it. The kitchen counters were surrounding the room, black marble tops with dark wooden cupboards underneath, as well as there being a washing machine, an oven, a fridge filled with awesome foods, a bin and all the small appliances kitchens need. In the middle of the room was a small table with two chairs under it, a small notepad on top and flowers in the middle.

I ran out of that room and went to the final room on the bottom floor, the library. It had a cool slidy door like they have in movies that is covered by books so you can't tell where it is when you get inside the library. The room was filled with all kinds of books, every genre you could think of. It also had lots of posters on the windows of all her favourite books, many I didn't recognise. Like what on earth is the Mortal Instruments Series? Oh well, I can't read much anyway. In the middle of the room were lots of tables, all identical with laptops on one side, proper computers on the others. Ruby told me she liked technology, so I guess this is all normal. I'll have to check them out sometime though, I'm sure they are really cool! This room had loads of awesome gadgets and equipment, half of it I had no idea what even was. In one corner was a chess table, another an art easel (So much arty stuff for someone who doesn't like art...).

I quickly left this room and ran up the stairs to the first room on that floor. I realised when I ran in that it was in fact my bedroom. I told Ruby not to give me a room as I didn't need it, but she insisted that it would be a good getaway. Now its done I'm kinda glad cause I love it! The room was painted a light Green colour with dark wooden floor. There were loads of Blink posters and other things that I love. Then in the corner was a bed that had a blue cover with a green lizard in the corner on it, also made out of dark wood. Then when I turned around to look at the wall next to the door, I noticed two tanks, like the ones in my house, but much bigger. I quickly ran over to them. In one it was empty, but there was a little bowl that said 'Zukie' on it. Cool, now Zukie has a getaway too. Then I realised the other tank wasn't empty. I had a further look in to investigate. There was a lizard hiding under one of the decorative logs in the tank.

"Well hello little fella, and who might you be?" I said, opening the top of the tank slowly to hopefully pick up my new friend. As soon as I had completely finished opening the tank the little lizard, obviously very young due to its tiny size, hid right against the glass.

"Ahh, its alright. I wont hurt you, I promise." I said, moving my hand towards him slowly. I started by just stroking him instead of fully picking him up as I was worried he would freak out and hurt himself. I could feel him shiver under my hands, even though the tank was ridiculously warm. When he had eventually calmed down a bit more I gradually started to move my hand under him and pick him up. Once he was completely in my hand and out of the tank I decided to introduce myself.

"Well hello little fella, my names Dougie! Do you have a name yet ?" I said in a quiet gentle voice.

"He hasn't got a name yet, I thought you'd like to name him. I saw him at the pet home yesterday." Ruby said from behind me, making me jump slightly. Ruby had taken to going to the Pet shelter regularly and helping to look after the animals there, often telling me about all the poor animals with lost limbs and bad memories.

"What's his story then?" I said, looking round to Ruby, who was right next to me peering at the lizard in my palm.

"I found him actually, someone was trying to throw him out the window so I caught him and took him there. He doesn't really like many people, in fact, you're the only other person he's let handle him but me. I decided he wouldn't be safe anywhere else and took him here. I thought you would like to look after him?" she asked, like I wouldn't want him.

"Of course I will, he's beautiful!" I said, while still engrossed in the tiny creature, who was now leaning into Ruby's touch.

" I think I'll name you Jerry, as you are as tiny as a mouse." I said to the little creature and Ruby, who smiled, almost like she knew that was what I would say. Strange, though Ruby is strange.

"Ooh, I have an idea, follow me! You will love this room!" she said, after I had put Jerry back in his cage as he wasn't really used to being out and it was good to do it gradually.

**Ruby POV:**

I knew he'd name it Jerry. As it was the name of one of his lizards. Mwahahahaha, genius am I? God this future stuff is odd.

**Dougie POV**:

When I went in I found out that it was in fact a music room, cool! One wall was covered in shelves that had loads of different CD's and all kinds of music on it. Then on the floor underneath it was a giant stereo and loads of wires and DJ equipment, I guess. In the corner of the room was a light brown guitar, which looked really old, yet beautiful. Then in the other corner was a bass guitar, which looked really new and unused. It was light blue and I absolutely loved it. It even had cool blue LED lights on it, new and cool technology!

"It's for you."Ruby said, making me jump slightly. I had been so engrossed in looking at the bass I forgot she was in here too.

"Really?" I said, turning around to face her. She nodded. I grinned and pulled her into a giant hug, me muttering 'Thank you' over and over again. She hugged me back and we spent the rest of the morning in the music room, just playing music loudly and having fun.

We finally stopped playing music and generally having fun when Jazzie came in.

"What's up Jazz?" Ruby asked, who noticed her there before me.

"Mummy says its dinner time and wondered if you were coming too?" She said to Ruby who shook her head.

"Oh no, you guys are staying at mine for dinner. I have it all prepared. Tell Mum to wait downstairs in the kitchen and she can help if she likes." Ruby said, I guess she understood that when she can Mum loves control. Ruby had taken to calling Mum mum too, as she spent so much time with us and never talked about her own mother. I have a feeling she's not with us any more, but Mum loves the fact that Ruby calls her Mum. SO, I can't complain.

All I want to know is how does Ruby know how to cook at 14? I'm 14 and can't!

...

And what is she going to cook, I'm hungry!


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10:**

**Ruby POV:**

I finally got Dougie to stop playing his bass, after lots of laughing and whining. I' glad he likes it though, I wanted to help him pay for lessons as well, but he wont let me. I got downstairs to see Sam worrying.

"Mum, chill, I'm cooking tonight, you're relaxing. Go into the lounge and just sit down." I commanded, making her laugh and the three of them headed for the lounge.

"Excuse me Doug, but where do you think you are going?" I said in a stern voice. He gulped and turned around.

"Um... The lounge?" he asked. I shook my head.

"Oh no, you're the man of the house. I can't possibly have you growing up not knowing how to cook. Who knows what could happen in your future!" I said, waggling my finger at him. At least he can attempt to cook to help the guys a little in the future. He sighed and walked back into the kitchen, jumping up onto one of the stools. Sam and Jazzie just walked out laughing. As soon as they had left we fell over laughing too. I started cooking while Dougie went to turn on the radio. We spent half an hour cooking (well me cooking and Dougie hovering and being told to do stuff.) and singing along to the radio. Dougie found it scary though when they played brand new songs and I knew all the words, but I found it hilarious.

"Dougie, can you go and tell Jazz and Mum to sit down in the dining room and organise the table for me please?" I asked Dougie, batting my eyelashes at him, making him laugh. He nodded and ran off to do as I asked. I finished off the meal and started carrying it out. Dougie carried out a giant plate of Yorkshire puddings and I got the rest. As it was a Sunday I decided to make a huge Sunday roast, with beef, chicken, potatoes, carrots, beans, peas... loads.

"Wow, this is amazing! Well done Dear." Sam said, nodding at me in approval. Jazzie nodded vigorously, her way of saying she agreed, but her mouth was too full to talk. I laughed.

"Well done Rubes, this is excellent!" Dougie said, to which I smiled.

"Please teach Dougie how to cook, I want this more often!" Jazz said, after she had swallowed the huge amount in her mouth.

"I will, and thanks guys!" I replied. We all just sat and ate, every so often chatting about random subjects.

"So, when will you be starting school Ruby? Now you've finished the house surely you should go?" Sam said/asked. I nodded and saw Dougie gulp out of the corner of my eye.

"Well, I believe the half term break had just finished so I will start when they all go back. But I need someone to tell the school." I said happily, this way I can keep an eye on Dougie and learn a bit.

"Oh nonsense dear, I'll get it sorted this afternoon." she said making me smile. I thanked her and started taking the dishes out. Dougie followed and helped out, after being told to by his mother of course.

"So Dougs, what's your school like? Isn't it really arty?" I asked him, to which he started thinking a bit, then replied, stuttering.

"Oh yeah, its a performing arts school, and its cool, yeah." I just nodded,not wanting to pry, he obviously didn't want to talk about it. We continued to wash the dishes in silence. Soon enough we were finished and joined Sam and Jazz in the lounge watching television.

"We should really get going." Sam said after seeing Jazzie yawn from the corner of her eye. I nodded and showed her to the door, Jazzie in her arms. I waved her goodbye and she walked home, Jazz fast asleep in her arms.

"So, do you want me to leave as well?" I heard Dougie ask from behind me. It was dark outside and I shut the door and faced him.

"No, I want to show you something." I said and grabbed his hand and ran through the house to the back door. I hadn't shown anyone the garden yet and it was the bit of the house I spent the most time on and am the most proud of. When we got outside I heard Dougie suck in a breath.

"Wow Ruby, its beautiful!" he said, walking further out. I had lined the edges with roses and other pretty flowers, as well and painting the fence a light oak colour. In the middle of the garden were some oak coloured chairs and in the far corner was a greenhouse with enough room to sit inside and a shed. I sat down in one of the chairs and Dougie sat in the one next to it. We laid back and just stared at the stars.

"So? Do you like my house?" I said, turning to see Dougie intently staring at the stars, mystified by their beauty. He turned to face me.

"Its beautiful, I like it more than my own house." he replied, I smiled and we sat in peace for a while longer just relaxing under the stars. It was meant to be a warm night tonight so we soon fell asleep under a blanket of stars.


End file.
